


Working Hard

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this Tumblr post: *takes a few notes* hmmmm hmm hm hm. hmmm? hm. hm! hm. *kisses your nose* hm!!!!!!!!!! hm. hm. *kisses you* science.</p><p>Kurt's working hard. Blaine's hardly working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Hard

Blaine leaned back against the couch and stretched his muscles, trying to alleviate his post-homework tightness. He and Kurt had decided to just have a quiet, productive afternoon that day, but he’d apparently had a little less to accomplish than his husband - Kurt was still sitting at the kitchen table and staring at his reading with a furrow in his brow, while Blaine had just finished typing the paper he had due in his Dance Theory class that Friday.

“Babe? You almost done?” Blaine asked quietly. He turned to stretch his legs along the seat of the couch. “Sorry if I’m distracting you, by the way.”

“Ugh, I still have like fifteen pages to get through,” Kurt said, dropping his printout on the table. “Trust me, your question was a welcome distraction. I’ve been contemplating jumping out the window to avoid finishing this.”

“I’d really prefer it if you didn’t do that,” Blaine said. “You wanna come sprawl out over here? It might be more comfortable.”

“You just want to snuggle up to me for a while, don’t pretend like you’re worried about my comfort,” Kurt accused. His laughter and immediate move away from the table let Blaine know he wasn’t too angry about the proposition, though. “I can see right through you, darling.”

“Can’t I want both a cuddle and some tension relief for you?” Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s sides as he sat down between Blaine’s widespread legs. “Why is this an either/or situation?”

“Shh, I’m reading,” Kurt said, smacking Blaine’s knee with his papers before turning his gaze back to the text.

Blaine just snickered as quietly as he could at his husband’s antics - Kurt never admitted when he didn’t have a good comeback, and it never stopped being amusing to Blaine. Before Kurt could smack him again, though, he collected himself, leaning his head against Kurt’s shoulder blades and just relaxing for a while, relishing in the knowledge that he really did have nothing better to do than hold his husband and zone out.

Kurt, on the other hand, seemed to be growing more and more tense as the minutes passed. Blaine knew this class was a killer, with multiple dense, fifty page readings assigned each week that tended to go less explored than Kurt would prefer, if his rants after every lecture were any clue. The professor was also a notorious cold caller, so Blaine didn’t fault Kurt for making sure he absorbed every single word of the readings that he could, just in case the worst happened.

This knowledge didn’t keep Blaine from wanting to get his husband to relax, however. A stressed Kurt could easily turn into a compulsive Kurt, and seeing Kurt get that panicky always broke Blaine’s heart.

 _What can I do to sooth him?_ Blaine asked himself, unconsciously squeezing Kurt a bit tighter and making him squawk in protest for a second. _He’s already getting that little forehead furrow, and if he bites his lip any harder, it’s going to start bleeding. Plus, biting his lip is_ my _job - wait._

An idea began to percolate in Blaine’s mind. Slowly, carefully, he sat up, hooked his head over Kurt’s left shoulder, and just nuzzled for a minute, humming quietly in appreciation. He then turned to press a barely-there kiss to Kurt’s cheek.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, sounding both frustrated and intrigued.

Blaine pressed another quick kiss to Kurt’s jaw.

“What are you-”

“Mmm,” Blaine interrupted, just barely able to reach the little furrow in the center of Kurt’s forehead and drop a kiss there as well, thanks to Kurt turning to face him. “I see.”

“What-”

Blaine kissed Kurt’s lips. “Mhm. Right.”

“Are you feeling alri-”

“Shh. ‘M researching,” Blaine said, kissing the tip of Kurt’s nose. “Hmm.” He started pressing kisses randomly around whatever bits of Kurt’s face he could reach, feeling Kurt sigh gently into his mouth when they finally reconnected at the lips. “Ah, there we go.”

“You came to a conclusion already?” Kurt asked, face scrunching adorably in confusion.

“It took thirteen kisses to get you to stop holding your spine so stiffly and relax,” Blaine told him seriously. “I thought the number would be a little lower, honestly.”

“Somehow I don’t think your work’s going to get published,” Kurt said, laughing lightly. “And I don’t mean because your hypothesis was off.”

“I still achieved my intended results, though.”

“Oh, really?”

“You stopped stressing over your reading, didn’t you?” Blaine said, quirking an eyebrow. “Mission accomplished.”

“Honey, I say this with love: you are _such_ a dork.” Kurt laughed again.

“But legally, I’m _your_ dork,” Blaine said, kissing Kurt one last time.

“Oh God, is it too late for a divorce?”

“Hey!”

This time, Kurt kissed away Blaine’s unhappy face. “I love you and your ridiculous schemes, B.”

Blaine smiled at the sincerity in Kurt’s voice. “I love you too, sweetheart. Go back to your work, I promise I won’t distract you anymore.”

“But what if I want to be distracted?” Kurt asked, tossing his papers to the ground and pouting dramatically at Blaine.

“That can be arranged,” Blaine said, pushing himself up and over onto Kurt’s lap.

Kurt’s reading never did get finished.


End file.
